Oh Love
by azlovatic
Summary: Alex was the schools biggest nerd, Mitchie is the cheer captain. How do these two meet and fall in love? Well this is the story that tells it all.
1. Chapter 1

**After a lovely review I got from the two parter fanfic I wrote and coming up with the idea I couldn't help but turn it down cause after the little idea they gave me I couldn't help but want to write it down and begin this lovely story. It might not be a super long one like maybe a few chapters but I really do hope you love it.**

**The idea belongs to ouissal2005. But I do not own the characters or anything related to Disney Channel.**

* * *

They say love is a nice thing to get.

They say love hurts but it's worth it.

They say when you just know it when you meet the right person that they are the one.

How do you get to that point of being in love and finding that person, well let's just say. No one told you how that happened or gave you any kind of direction to get there.

I know it wasn't that easy for me, because if it wasn't for all the pain and the suffering and a few bumping rocks in the road I would of never met the love of my life.

How I got there? Well let me tell you.

No One's POV

Alex was laying comfortably in bed when a loud buzzing down went off which did cause the girl to groan as she slowly got out of bed and made her way to her closet. After a little bit she went with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as she brushed her hair before putting it up into a pony tail while grabbing her glasses as she made her way downstairs as she smiled softly at her parents.

"Good Morning Alex, do you need a ride to school or are you taking the bus?" Teresa asked. Alex just shook her head.

"Oh no I can just walk to school, heard it's going to be a nice day out so thought I would take advantage of that." She smiled before grabbing an apple as she made her way out of the house and met up with her best friend Harper.

Alex and Harper have been best friends since forever; they don't know what they would do without each other. Harper is the only person that knew about Alex's little thing for girls. It was something that Alex wasn't really open about cause she wasn't sure what everyone might think or what they might say if they knew about it. Yes her parents seem to be really supportive of a lot of things but this was just something that she didn't think they would be supportive of. She was just happy that Harper was because if Harper wasn't she felt like she might be devastated cause then she wouldn't have any friends. This was what she got for being the school's biggest loser/nerd. It caused any newbies to not want to associate with her and well thanks to a few popular girls that helped out with that also.

Alex's POV

Another school day, another long day of hell. I swear I am only going because I need to pass my classes to get into my dream school, and well I wouldn't be able to survive school if it wasn't for Harper. I swear the girl thinks there is another reason I show up to school but then again there is and her name is Mitchie Torres, she is one of the most popular girls in school. She's on the cheerleading squad, she's class president...she's the schools hottie that everyone wants to get with her. But somehow she seemed to always remain single, I didn't know why but I wasn't really going to question that much about it because it probably wasn't any of my business.

I heard Harper trying to catch my attention but it was already too late because I felt my body collide with someone else's as I fell to the ground along with them.

"Watch where you are going nerd." Hearing those words kind of stung but it wasn't too surprising when I noticed who it came from.

Tess Tyler.

The second most popular girl in school, also Mitchie's best friend.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't see you." I spoke as I looked down at my hands as I felt the girl shove past me as a low sigh escaped my lips.

I know I know, I should be standing up for myself but I know I really couldn't do much because Tess probably would kill me along with a few of her little posse that she has. So I just let her do her thing while I continue doing my thing.

"You know Alex one of these days you are going to have to stand up to yourself as you can't just keep letting her push you down like that." Harper spoke.

"Look I know but there really isn't much I can do. She's Tess Tyler, co-captain of the cheerleading team..."

"And the friend of your crush." Harper interrupted me while winking at me as I just rolled my eyes and gently shoved her as I continued making my way down the hallway as I soon entered my first class as I made my way to the back and pulled out notebook.

A couple minutes after class started I soon heard the voice that always seemed to catch my attention.

"Sorry I'm late, the meeting went on a little bit longer than we expected." Mitchie spoke as she handed the teacher her note as he just nodded his head and told her to take a seat.

I don't know what it was but somehow today she looked really beautiful, I don't know if it was the nice sun dress she was wearing or the new highlights that she was rocking. Oh god she must of caught me staring because the next thing I knew she gave me a slight wave with a slight smile before taking her seat. I instantly looked down as my cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

As the bell rung I quickly made my way out of the classroom and made my way over to Harper.

"I'm an idiot." I told the red head.

She just raised an eyebrow with a bit of confusion written on her face, "And why do you say that?" She spoke as she was a bit confused.

"Mitchie caught me staring at her and now I'm afraid she might say something if she sees me." I spoke with a bit of nervousness in my tone.

"Then maybe it's your chance to ask her out finally."

"Harper… you don't get it, I can't ask her out. She probably doesn't swing that way." I spoke in a low tone as I didn't need anyone hearing our conversation.

The last thing I need is for the whole school to know that I like girls, cause that is something I need to add on my list of things on why they can pick on me.

"Look one of these days you might regret not asking her out but you should know I think she does swing your way cause rumor has it, she made out with Caitlyn at her last party." Harper spoke with a smirk on her face.

"Wait…what? Where did you hear that?" I spoke with confused.

Did Mitchie really make out with her other best friend? Does the cheerleading squad just go around hooking up with their entire posse?

"I heard it from a few kids that went to the party but who knows it could be false but Mitchie never seemed to be the kind of girl to be afraid to kiss whoever, as this isn't the first rumor about her kissing a girl. You really need to catch up on some of the gossip going around." Harper chuckled but soon the bell rung which meant it was time for class…which meant another class with Mitchie.

As I got into class the teacher decided he was going to give us a project and was going to assign us partners.

"Okay Mitchie Torres you will be partnered with Alex Russo." He continued on partnering up people.

You got to be kidding me.

* * *

**This is my first multi chapter story with this couple, so please let me know how it is so I know if I should continue on with this or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter two, thought I would try to update this as fast as I can but the school year is slowly coming to an end and I am just getting piled up with school work but I will not let that cause me to not update this story. **

**And can I mention Demi's new hair color? And can I say totally love it, not that I didn't love her pink hair, always been a fan of her brown hair.**

**Back to the story..hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything associated with Disney Channel.**

* * *

Alex's POV

This honestly couldn't be happening right now, maybe this is some kind of messed up dream that I was having and that maybe I will wake up from. Yeah that's it. Its all one big nightmare and my alarm clock is going to go off and my day will begin.

Oh god

Oh god.

Shit here she comes. I don't know what I'm going to do, or what I am going to say.

She looks really pretty today, I don't think I realized..snap out of it Alex she is going to notice that you are looking at her and then is going to ask the teacher to switch partners with you. Wait… Maybe that would be a good thing, but I don't want her to think I am some kind of weirdo cause then maybe I will never have a chance with her.

"You're Alex, right?" Mitchie spoke with that beautiful voice of hers as she stood in front of me.

Okay now its time to act cool Alex, cause the girl is now standing right in front of you.

"Oh uh yeah, that's me the one and only." I chuckled a bit as I tried my best to act cool and not seem like a complete loser.

"Well looks like we are going to be partners for whatever project he is going to give us." She spoke softly as she gave me that beautiful smile she seems to always have.

The teacher did end up coming around while giving us each a paper as he discussed the project we were going to be doing. And of course it was some get to know the other person project which seemed pretty cliché to me but I wasn't going to worry about that.

"Yeah looks like it…" I was about to continue but the bell soon rung which mean class was over which sucked cause me and Mitchie were just beginning to have a conversation.

"Okay, well here is my number and maybe we can meet up after my cheer practice and we can discuss what we are going to do." She wrote down her number before giving me that smile again before she waved and made her way out of the classroom with Tess.

And at this point I couldn't help but look down at the piece of paper and have a big goofy grin on my face. Maybe this project was going to be good for me, maybe it can help me figure out if this was just a silly school girl crush or maybe something not so silly.

Mitchie's POV

Ever since that damn party people have seemed to be up my ass about, so what me and Caitlyn made out. I mean it was at a party and we were both pretty wasted. But after that night Caitlyn has been acting a bit weird but after I confronted her me and her decided it was best to just move on from it and focus on being friends.

I didn't want to lose her as a friend as she was the only true friend I had. I know I know, what about Tess? Me and the blonde have been friends for as long as I can remember but there was something different about her that I couldn't explain. Well there was one word that could easily describe her and that was that Tess is a bitch. I know it, she knows it. Everyone knows it. But just cause she can be one doesn't mean I am going to stop being her friends cause the girl knew how to party and plus was always there for me whenever I needed advice. Pretty much everyone or at least everyone on the team and a few other people knew I was into chicks well..when I get completely wasted, I guess while I'm drunk I don't really think that much about who I am kissing but they didn't really seem to care as a few of my teammates have tried to get with me but I declined them as I told them I didn't want anyone to think I had favorites especially since I am the cheer captain and that was the last thing I needed to happen.

School wasn't that bad of a day so far, well that was till the teacher announced we had a project. For a second I thought I was going to be stuck with some guy who was going to rather hook up then to do the actual project.

That was till I was paired up with some chick I had no idea who it was. But seeing everyone etting paired up I noticed one girl looking at me, that was till I was sure that was who I was paired up with. Our conversation didn't last long but I decided to give her my number and that we would meet up after cheerleading practice so we can figure out how we were going to do this project.

As I was dragged out of the classroom by Tess I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "I don't know why you are in a rush to get out of their."

"I can't believe he paired me up with..ugh. And it looks like you got paired up with Nerdy Russo." Tess complained.

"I don't see what is wrong with me getting paired up with her. Maybe it might mean that I will do well on this project and not have some guy trying to get in my pants." I giggled.

"I would rather be paired up with someone like that then this freak I am paired up with. And you never know Russo might want to try to get into your pants. Then again she might not even know what that means cause she is probably a complete prude." I just simply rolled my eyes at her comment. I wasn't going to say anything as I didn't need to start anything with her.

Alex's POV

"So you and Mitchie are project partners?" Harper asked again as I just slowly nodded my head.

"For the last time yes and before you ask, me and her have to do a project on getting to know one another. This project isn't going to go well. I can just see this project not goint well. She is going to think I am some weirdo once she gets to know me and then I am never going to stand a chance." I sighed as I took a seat at our lunch table.

"And what's got your panties in a twist?" I heard a familiar male voice speak which did cause me to roll my eyes.

"Oh Alex got paired up with Mitchie for a project and will be meeting up with her after school." Harper pitched in which caused me to slap her arm. "Um ow."

"Ooo looks like Alex is finally going to get what she has wanted. Some alone time with Mitchie." Shane spoke as he had a playful smirk on his face.

Shane is lucky that he's my friend cause otherwise I would of told him off. Just so you all know me and Shane have been friends since forever, just like me and Harper. And he is another person that knows about my little crush on Mitchie, but they both know I clearly haven't done anything about it cause I know the girl doesn't feel anything for me.

As the bell rung I told the two I would talk to them later and that I would update them on the whole Mitchie thing. After a few more boring classes, school was soon over and I decided to stay after as I was going to be meeting up with Mitchie after her cheerleading practice. So I just pulled out a book and I must of lost track of time cause I heard someone say my name. As I looked up I saw Mitchie but seeing her in her short shorts and a tank top caused me to be a little speechless.

"I..uh..hey Mitchie..so umm you ready to umm head over to your place or mine for this well uh project." I just wanted to slap myself as I probably looked like a complete idiot.

"Oh we can head over to my place as my parents are out of town so we don't have to worry about any kind of interruption." Mitchie suggestion and I just stayed quiet as I smiled a bit and nodded my head.

This surely was going to be either an interesting or awkward time, I just hoped I wouldn't make a complete fool of myself in front of her.

* * *

**I'm sorry about this crappy chapter but I can assure you the next one will be a whole lot better. Trust me I have alot planned for how things are going to go between these two ;)**

**And well again please let me know what you think and if you want to let me know what you would like to see happen I might take in your suggestions and put them into one of the chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the songs. Just the plot.**

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was a nice summer day, I was about 7 years old at the time. My parents decided they wanted to go to Texas since we had some family members out there. Sometimes I wonder why we don't live out here with them but my mom always told me we can't cause of her work. It does suck cause I barely get to see my grandma and a couple of my favorite cousins._

_We were at our grandma's house and I thought it would be fun to go outside and just wander around, yes I know its not smart for a 7 year old to go out on her own but I was with my cousins but kinda escaped them as I just couldn't help but curiousity on what else was out there._

_That was till I ran into another little girl, it was more we were both running and then our bodies collided with each other. I started to cry and the other girl couldn't help but walk over to me._

_"You okay, Im sorry I wasn't watching were I was going." She spoke as I looked up at her and gave her a slight smile._

_"My head just hurts." I spoke as I rubbed my head._

_The girl apologized before leaning over and kissing my forehead._

_"That better?" She spoke softly._

_I smiled and slowly nodded my head._

_"I'm Michelle." I told her._

_"Alexandra." She responded._

_End of Flashback_

Things really were simple when I was younger and that was the only time I got to see that girl cause whenever I walked out back over to that place she wasn't there. All I got was her first name Alexandra.

"Uh Mitchie..you there?" I heard a voice speak as I shook those thoughts away before I turned to look at the girl that was with me.

"Uh oh yeah sorry, just got lost in my thoughts. Where were we?" I asked her.

"I was asking you what was your favorite movie." Alex spoke as I slowly nodded my head.

"Oh right sorry, hmm that is a really hard decision actually. I think I will go with (500) Days of Summer." I spoke softly smiled softly.

I gave her a soft smile. The rest of our conversation went pretty well actually and I did learn a little bit more about the girl. I learned that she had two brothers, her parents own a sub shop and she was a huge fan of superhero movies. Once she left I couldn't help but look forward to our next meeting. I just don't understand why everyone always had a problem with her or thought she was some kind of disease. From what I can tell she was actually a really nice girl and I had a somewhat fun time hanging out with her.

I looked over at the time and realized it was pretty late and my parents still weren't here. A slight sigh escaped my lips as I made my way upstairs as I looked at a couple pictures of my parents and I. Things use to be alright and we use to always be together but since my parents got pretty busy. it caused me to seem them less and less which did break my heart.

As I got into my room I grabbed her guitar and I began to strum a few strings.

_You got your way of speaking_

_Even the air you're breathing_

_You could be anything_

_But you don't know what to believe in_

_You got the world before you_

_If I could only show you_

_But you don't know what to do_

After I played the cords a bit I couldn't help but smile a bit as I wrote down the lyrics that I came up with before I got up and made my way over to put my guitar down before I changed into my pajamas and soon drifted off to bed. Next thing I knew my alarm was going off as a low groan escaped my lips as I reached over and turned it off as I continued to lay in my bed, I was close to dozing off when I heard my phone go off as I sighed a bit and grabbed it before I picked it up.

"Hello?" I spoke in a groggy tone.

"Well hello to you too, guess you just woke up then..or your aren't getting your lazy ass up yet." I heard the familiar male voice.

"Maybe both, I don't know what it is but I honestly don't feel like going to school today." I mumbled.

"Mitchie Torres, not feeling like going to school. Oh no what has the world come to." Jason spoke in the phone before he laughed.

"Oh shut up Jason."

"Do you still need a ride to school? Cause you know it won't be that much trouble." He spoke softly.

I pulled my phone away from my ear to check the time and noticing it was 7:30 which meant I had 30 minutes till I had to be in school.

"Yeah I'm going to need a ride, so I will see you in 5?" I asked before he confirmed and then we said our goodbyes before I hung up the phone and slowly got out of bed and made it over to my closet as I pulled out my cheer uniform as we had a game tonight and it meant that all the cheerleaders had to wear their uniforms. It didn't take me very long to get ready as I knew I had a very limited amount of time, as i was putting my shoes on I heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on." I yelled as I grabbed my stuff before I made it over to the door opened I couldn't help but smile at the tall boy in front of me as I gave him a big hug.

"Thank you for the ride. I swear I really do owe you." I spoke as we made it to the car before we headed off to school as I looked over and noticed he was in his practice jersey. Me and Jason have been friends since forever and it wasn't that odd that me and the quarterback were best friends. Some people still assumed me and him were a couple which was crazy as we saw each other as brother and sister and it would be really weird to even think about kissing the boy.

"So you excited for the big game tonight?" I grinned.

"Kinda, really looking forward to seeing my amazing cheerleader in action." He chuckled as I playfully hit him.

"No need to get violet gez, but in all seriousness I really am glad that you will be there cause I swear you are our good luck charm. Cause the one game you couldn't make it to we lost and all the others we have won." He grinned.

"That's cause I'm just that amazing." I grinned as we pulled into the student parking lot I soon noticed Alex with some red head girl in a crazy outfit. I don't know what it was but somehow I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I didn't even realize that Jason was trying to get my attention till I felt someone lick my face.

"OH MY GOD. EWW JASON." I pretty much yelled as I wiped my face as I noticed him laughing as I glared at him. "Why the hell would you lick my face?"

"I don't know, everything else that I did wasn't getting your attention so I thought. Why not lick her face? It definitely should get it." He smiled cheekily at her. "And I noticed you looking over at Russo..is there something I should know?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What...no..she is just someone I am stuck with for some school project." I mumbled which only caused Jason to slowly nod his head.

"Uh huh sure. Whatever you say Mitch."

We soon got out of the car and made our separate ways to our classes. School went by pretty quickly and soon it was time for the big football game. Which I was so looking forward to cause it was a pretty big match and there were a few scouts there which meant Jason had a good chance at getting into one of the colleges of his dream and continue on with his football dream. As the game went on me and the other girls were doing our best to get the crowd loud as the game was pretty tight and it was the last quarter. It was all or nothing for our boys. Things were getting pretty intense but I couldn't really see as my back was to them while I faced the crowd and did a few moves to get them excited.

Everything just happened so fast. Someone screaming my name. A sharp pain shooting through my entire body. And then everything went black.

Alex's POV

I seriously cannot believe they dragged me to this god damn game, I would rather be at home finishing up my homework. But there was a plus to this game, Mitchie. She looked really hot in her uniform and me and Nate were here cheering on Shane. Yes you better believe it Shane Grey is on the football team. How was he friends with us? That was something I would never be able to tell you. It just happened, we known each other since birth and grew up together and the bond we had just never went away. Which I am glad cause I honestly don't know what I would do without them and Harper. They were the three most important people in my life. This game was actually a pretty good game. Our team was up by a touchdown which was good but that did soon change when the other team got a touchdown. I would of left by now, maybe it would of been best if I did cause otherwise I wouldn't of saw the most horrible site that I wish never happened.

I don't even know how it all happened as it happened all to fast. One moment one of our teammates had the ball the next one of those huge guys on the other team collided with him which also soon ended up colliding with Mitchie. Someone tried to warn her but it was to late. I swear everything went quiet when that happened and I couldn't help but run down the bleachers to go check up on here as crowd formed around them but I kept getting pushed back.

Please tell me she was alright. This can't happen to her. Ambulance sirens were heard which only meant that she wasn't okay. Something bad must of happened. I watched the ambulance come into the field and soon they took her away. All I can think about was, Was she okay? What is wrong with her?

"Alex." I heard someone speak as I looked over and noticed Shane come over to us as he looked over to where the ambulance was leaving before he looked at me. "You okay?"

I slowly nodded my head. "Is Mitchie alright? I couldn't get through to see what was going on." I told him.

He sighed a bit as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, she wouldn't wake up as she did take a blow to the head and well everywhere else on her body. If you want I can take you to the hospital as me and a couple guys and a couple of the cheerleaders are going to see if she is alright."

I just shook my head, "I can't, just text me and let me know okay?" I asked him as he slowly nodded his head and gave me a quick hug before he made his way back to a couple of his friends.

She had to be alright..right?

* * *

**And bam cliffhanger dun dun dunnn. I think things are about to get a little bit interesting :)**

**Will Mitchie be okay? Who knows..maybe I might be a little mean or maybe I might be nice. Just so you all know I'm a huge angst fan so I might put alot of that into this chapter..and I think my best writing is when I write sad stuff..but don't worry when there is angst and sadness there is always a happiness to come.**

**And I might be a little bit slow cause the school year is coming to an end and well that means a crap load of projects and finals I have to prepare for. But don't worry guys I am not going to abandon you.**

**Also thanks for all the nice reviews, glad that you guys are enjoying this as much as I am :) And of course just let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do now own the characters or anything associated with Disney. Just the plot :)**

* * *

Alex's POV

It just happened way to fast, I don't understand how no one could stop it or get her out of the way. Why didn't anyone get her out of the way? They all clearly saw it happening…maybe they wanted her to get hurt. Maybe this was all some plan so she wouldn't be cheer captain anymore and Tess could take her place and finally get the one thing everyone knows that she wants.

It's been a couple days since the accident, a couple days since we saw that beautiful smile, two days since we saw her awake with her and being her happy self.

No one has told me anything or mentioned how she was doing, I would go to the hospital to check up on her but I know that is something I can't do. I and she aren't exactly friends, where just project partners and that is all. Shane did stop by to see how I was doing, I don't know why he is worried about me, me and Mitchie aren't even close and honestly he is just bugging me.

Okay I will admit…I have been a bit down since the accident, she is a sweet girl and doesn't deserve this, she shouldn't even be in his position.

After a couple days of school of not hearing anything or seeing her it was finally Wednesday and I was just at my locker while Harper was going on about this cute guy in her science class. She must of noticed that I wasn't paying attention cause I felt someone shove me a bit.

"Hey what was that for." I spoke with an annoyed tone.

"You weren't listening to me."

"Sorry, just lost in my thoughts." I spoke sincerely but soon the bell rang which signaled that it was time for class as I said my goodbyes to Harper I made it to my first class, a class that I would share with Mitchie but I didn't see her at all but I just pushed it aside and made my way. A couple minutes after class started I heard the door open as I looked up I couldn't help but be a bit shocked.

There she was..

Mitchie.

I couldn't help but feel kinda bad for her as she was walking in on crutches, she must of done something to her foot or ankle from the boot that she was wearing. She gave the teacher a piece of paper before she took her seat next to me.

"Sorry for not being around to continue on with our project, things have been a bit crazy since the game if you haven't noticed." She motioned towards her boot. "How about we head back to my place afterwards and we can continue on and figure out how we are going to be presenting it?" She asked me.

I just slowly nodded my head as I gave her a soft smile as she returned the smile before she looked back forward focusing on whatever the teacher was saying.

Mitchie's POV

Since the accident things really haven't been the same, I don't know why but just I couldn't help but feel it. I didn't even realize I have been unconscious since the accident. So I was out for about 2 and a half days and then had to miss a day of school cause the doctors wanted to do some test and my parents thought it would be best if I didn't go to school right after I got out of the hospital. They seemed to be a bit unsure about me going back when I did but I couldn't miss another day of school. Plus I needed to talk to Alex about our project, I know I didn't really have a choice in missing what I did but I still wanted to make it up to her and maybe me and her can meet up at my place after school. Since I won't be able to be apart of cheer practice for a couple days which my couch understood, as she wished me all the luck on getting better and that she is going to miss me.

Sometimes I feel like it was a relief to have a few days off or well a week or two off of cheerleading practice as I didn't need to deal with any of that drama or deal with whatever Tess was going to say, I'm sure she is really happy about this cause now she was able to take over, well till I get back then I will be in charge…but maybe she should stay in charge as it can help me focus on more important stuff and focus on myself and figuring a few things out.

I know I said before about me hooking or well making out with girls but that usually was when I was drunk but I never really thought about being with a girl before. Most relationships I have been in have been with guys but with all the recent things that have been happening I couldn't really help but think about it. The bad thing is, my parents don't even know about anything that I have done. I know how they would react if I told them, I wouldn't be their daughter anymore…technically I would always be their daughter. But I know if I ever got a girlfriend they would disown me in a heartbeat and that wasn't something I could deal with.

I couldn't imagine not having them as my parents, yes they may be pretty strong hard on the whole man and women are meant to be together but they still love me and support me on the right decisions I make. And definitely make sure to punish me if I do something I shouldn't do. So it makes me lucky that they don't know about the make out sessions I had with a few girls while I was drunk. If someone asked me if I remembered how it felt with anyone of them I would easily tell them that I don't remember. I honestly can't remember if I felt anything or not when I kissed those girls and I clearly don't really want to. One being with my best friend and the others…well with girls that I have no idea who they were.

Maybe I am just doing this cause I am drunk and sometimes I feel lonely, having it all does suck you know. Being the most popular girl in school, having the greatest friend a girl can ask for, even though girls want to be your friend cause either A) they want to be popular or B) they want to hook up with Jason.

Jason knows about all the make out sessions I had, as he was the one that would let me know that I did them. He doesn't know that I am questioning myself about this whole thing or how I might think that I might be into girls.

God I need to talk to him, he is the only one that would understand me and able to help me out on this whole thing.

After I made plans with Alex to meet up after school I quickly made my way out of the classroom the minute the bell rung as it was my free period along with Jason's so this gave us the opportunity to talk and see what he might say about this whole thing. I just hope he won't end up hating me after all this.

As I made my way through the hallway I looked around till I saw his signature black locks as I made my way over to him.

"Jason we need to talk. It's urgent." I told him.

"Okay, what is it?" He spoke as he closed his locker.

"Not here somewhere more…private…please?" I told him, I'm sure he heard the desperation in my tone as he nodded his head as he made our way out of the hallway and out a door to our secret spot.

It was a spot that me and Jason found when we first got here and we kinda made it our place to go when we want to be alone as no one has seemed to have run into us whenever we are here.

As we got to our secret spot I took a seat at the bench as I looked down at my hands. I didn't even know where to begin with this whole thing, or how he was going to react? That was the one thing I was most afraid of. I couldn't lose him, Jason was the best guy friend a girl could ask for and I was pretty sure I would be lost without him.

"So what did you want to talk about Mitch? You kind have me worried, especially when you wanted to come out here and talk about it? I mean the last time we talked out here you were freaking out about the pregnancy scare you had. Oh my god, please tell me you don't think you are pregnant." He spoke in a serious tone but also a kinda scared tone.

You all bet I am some slut now cause I had a pregnancy scare, to fill you in. Yes I did but it was with a boyfriend I had that was pretty serious and me and him were kind a drunk. After a week I started to freak out cause I thought I missed my period but in the end I ended up having it and that whole thing was over. Even though my boyfriend at the time never knew about it and no one was going to know about that cause I can already tell people would look at me differently if they knew I had a pregnancy scare.

"Oh god no, I haven't had sex in a while Jason and I don't plan on having sex anytime soon since I am single and I don't need some random hook up. It's something a little bit bigger…" I licked my lips as I looked down at my hands. "Just promise me you won't hate me after I tell you." I spoke in a low tone.

Jason gave me a sincere smile as he moved closer to me and placed his hand on my back. "I would never hate you Mitch, whether your pregnant, dying, gay, doing drugs or whatever. You're my best friend. So tell me what is it?"

I took in a deep breath as I looked over at him.

"I think I might be into girls." I spoke in a low tone before I looked back down into my hands.

"Wait...that's it. Come on everyone already knows that."

"Jason you don't get it, yes I made out with chicks before but I never really done it sober." I looked at him as he slowly nodded his head.

"Right...of course, sorry. But why are you suddenly thinking you are into girls? I mean everyone does things they don't really think about or care about while they are drunk. Maybe you are doing that cause it's just something your drunk self likes to do." Jason tried to reassure.

"It's just…I been working on a project with a really nice girl and she doesn't seem to want to be friends with me cause I'm popular or because I am friends with you. Which is a really nice change. Then I think about how I make out with girls while I am drunk, and maybe that's cause I might have some kind of feelings for girls…maybe I am just over thinking this…" I trailed off.

"Or maybe we need to find you a girl to kiss while you are sober. Who is this chick that you are working with? Maybe she is your one shot to figure out if you like girls or not." Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know Jason…I'm not going to use some poor girl just to help me figure out if I am confused or not." I spoke in a somewhat serious tone.

The thought of using Alex just hurt, I couldn't imagine doing that to her as she seemed like a really nice girl and I wasn't that cruel. But the thought of kissing her did sound really nice and now I can't help but wonder what it would be like… The bell soon broke me out of my thoughts as I shook my head and grabbed my crutches before I slowly got up.

"Look I will figure it out Jas but thanks for not hating me or judging me as I can't imagine what I would do without you." I spoke softly.

"It's no biggie Mitch, I told you I could never hate you. Besides the thought of you and a girl getting it on sounds really hot." He gave me a playful smirk.

"Perv." I playfully shoved him before giving him my goodbyes before making it back inside.

The rest of the day was going to be one hell of an interesting time, especially after school when me and Alex hung out. Especially since I can't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss her.

There were just a few words that could describe me right now.

I'm screwed.

* * *

**And here you have it another chapter of Oh Love, I know I took a bit of time to post this but honestly I kinda got stuck on where I was going with this. There might not be many chapters left as I never planned for this to be a super long story but that all depends on my writing mood and if I think I can make many many chapters. Cause right now I think this might just be a 10 chapter story or an 8 chapter one.**

**But hey let me know what you think of this chapter, I couldn't be mean and keep Mitchie in the hospital and plus I think this chapter was more on Mitchie slowly figuring herself out and a little insight on how her family is. ****Which by the way is going to be very interesting when the time comes.**

**Let me know what you all think as your reviews do help me feel better about my writing and help me on when I should update.**


	5. Authors Note

**I want to apologize for how long it's taking to get chapter 5 up, I know I should try to get them up and posted faster but school is almost over for me and once its over I will have the time to put all my focus on this story.**

**BUT**

**I can assure you that I am working on chapter 5 as we speak so it should either be up later today or sometime tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or anything associated with Disney. Just the plot.**

* * *

Mitchie's POV

Meeting up with Alex after school didn't go as bad as I thought it would, I held the urge I had when it came to wanting to kiss her but I was able to get to know the girl a little bit better and learn a few things about her. I didn't really completely open up to her about myself as I was still trying to figure out a few things about myself and figuring out what I would do or well say to my parents if me liking girls was true…okay it was true but I know how my parents would react, they would look at me with a weird grossed out facial expression, then they would yell at me and next thing I know I would be in tears packing my stuff and then I would be out the door.

The thought of getting kicked out of my house and never seeing my parents again killed me, it was just something that I couldn't handle so I guess I needed to find a way to forget about these feelings and try to find some guy to hook up with and then maybe this phase or whatever I am going through would go away.

Yeah that's it. I'm going to throw a party invite everyone at school and then find one of the football guys and hook up with them.

That plan sounded perfect. So of course I asked my parents what they were doing this weekend and to my luck they were going out of town for their anniversary so after I asked them if I could have a party they agreed as long as I clean up afterwards.

My parents could be cool at times but there was just so much they couldn't handle. For now it was time to figure out what I was going to do and get this party all planned out.

After telling Jason all this he told me he will handle everything as he was what he would call himself, the party expert. I trusted him and knew he wouldn't do anything to screw this up.

It was finally Friday night and I could hear the music blasting through the house as I had a big smile on my face as I looked around and greeted a few people before I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed myself a drink.

"Oh my god, who invited the freak show and her little nerdy friend" I heard Tess speak as I mentally rolled my eyes at her.

"I invited them, thought maybe a good party can help them out. I mean don't you feel bad they never been to one and maybe after this one they might not be as bad as you think." I told her as she let out a frustrated sigh and slowly nodded her head before she made her way to some jock and started flirting with him.

I made my way over to Alex as a big smile appeared on my face, "Hey glad you were able to make it."

Alex's POV

This week has been a pretty crazy week if you ask me, actually it hasn't been that crazy. The only perk of this week was meeting up with Mitchie for our group project and it was nice getting to know her a little bit better. There was just one thing that seemed off...and that was Mitchie herself, I don't know what it was but there just seemed to be something that wasn't right and it felt like she was hiding something from me. Oh how I just wanted to go up to her and ask her if she was okay and if there was something bothering her...but I didn't want to bother her with me pestering her.

The final thing that kinda shocked me was the fact that Mitchie invited me and Harper to her party, usually we weren't invited to those kind of things and I was a bit hesitant about going but somehow Harper convinced me to go.

I was either going to regret going or I was going to be happy that I decided to go.

As we got ready I looked at my outfit as I wore a nice top along with some skinny jeans, I liked my outfit but I wonder if Mitchie would like it, I know I shouldn't focus on impressing her but I couldn't help it.

People always say people speak the truth when they are drunk, and maybe I can get something out of Mitchie or just see how things go between us at the party.

As me and Harper made our way I could already tell some people were already drunk which didn't surprise me but I thought they would at least wait till a bit of time before getting drunk. I soon heard the most beautiful voice.

"Hey glad you were able to make it." I heard Mitchie speak as I turned around and looked at her, and damn she looked hot. With that pink dress and the jean jacket...and her beautiful brown hair..and those kissable lips. Stop it Alex you shouldn't be thinking like this, Mitchie is just a friend or at least I think she is a friend.

As the party went on I couldn't help but start to feel a bit tipsy as me and Mitchie were on the dance floor dancing, I can tell she was already a bit drunk but that didn't seem to matter as me and her were having a really fun time and I wished this was something that the two of us could do more often. Music was blasting through the house and bodies were pressed against one another. I was having a real good time, it was probably because of the alcohol but that didn't really matter as I felt someone's body pressed against mine, I was about to smile till I noticed who it was, well it was some jock as he soon pressed his lips against mine in a rough, hard kiss. I pushed him away as he tried to kiss me again but I quickly moved away and soon ran into someone else.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry."

Mitchie's POV

The night was going crazy and I was having a good old time, I did make out with a few guys but something just didn't feel right when I was kissing them. I don't know what it was but I just didn't know what to say. I was making my way through the crowd till I soon ran into someone, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." I heard the familiar voice which brought a smile to my face.

"Alex, heeeey." I giggled as I gave her a hug. "I'm so glad I ran into you. I was wondering where you were." That was half the truth, the thoughts of kissing her was still going through my mind and I couldn't help but look down at her lips.

Alex laughed a bit, "It's good to see you too I.." I soon cut her off as my lips soon crashed against hers.

I didn't care anymore, I wanted to feel her limps against mine and they felt so good, even though we were both under the influence. She didn't seem to be bothered as she kissed me back as I moved my arms around her as I pulled her close to me and gently walked backwards till her back hit the wall as my body pressed against hers. God this felt so good and her lips were just so addicting that I couldn't help but want to keep on kissing them.

The kiss was getting pretty heated as my hands moved slowly up and down her body till they stopped at the hem of her shirt as I moved my hand slightly under her shirt but she soon stopped me as I pulled away from the kiss as I was a bit confused as I looked at her.

"We probably should go somewhere a little more private." She spoke in a low tone.

A smirk appeared on my face as I nodded my head and grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs till we got to my room and once the door closed, our lips soon attached to one another again and we found our way to my bed.

Alex's POV

As the lights shined through the blinds it shined right into the raven haired girls eyes as she moved her hand to cover her eyes as she let out a low groan and looked over at the alarm clock which read 11:25am.

"Crap." I mumbled but soon stopped moving when I felt a warm body next to her as she looked over and looked over and noticed Mitchie laying there and I soon noticed some clothes on the ground.

"Please tell me we didn't.." I spoke in a worried tone as I looked down and then I noticed I wasn't wearing any clothes. The thought of this really freaked me out, I can't believe that me and Mitchie possibly had sex. I quickly put my clothes on and shoes and made it out of the house as fast as I can but also as quietly as I can as I didn't want to wake anyone up.

There were so many thoughts going through my head right now, one being I can't believe that I possibly slept with Mitchie Torres, I was pretty sure she was straight but after that, maybe she wasn't. Or she was way to drunk to even realize what she was doing, we were both pretty intoxicated so neither of us really had much control on what we were doing so it was more of an accidental hook up, yeah thats it. Accidental hook up. Not even sure if that is a thing but I'm making it a thing. Right now there was only one person I needed. And that was my best friend.  


"Oh my god." Was the only words that escaped Harper's lips after I told her about what happened between me and Mitchie, or at least what happened when I woke up.

"I know."

"So did you and Mitchie?" She asked as I just shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. I woke up with a pounding headache and I wasn't wearing any clothes and was next to a naked Mitchie...so there is only one thing that I could think of.." I trailed off.

There was so much going through my mind that I couldn't really think straight, I don't even know if I would be able to look Mitchie in the eyes or even be around her without feeling awkward but I knew I couldn't avoid her as we were project partners. Oh speaking of the project me and here were suppose to be meeting up later today as I did promise her we could meet up.

Shit.

I don't know what I am going to do.

"Harper I just don't know what to do, especially since I have to meet up with her for our project." I spoke in a slightly worried tone.

"Look if she doesn't know maybe you should just ignore it and try to move past it. I know you like her but maybe there is a chance that she does know and that you guys might talk about it when you guys meet up." Harper tried to reassure.

I soon felt my phone vibrate and seeing the text I couldn't help but gulp as I handed my phone to Harper. "I think you might be right.."

_Alex..we really need to talk, is it possible for you to get here a little bit sooner then planned? -Mitchie_

* * *

**Hey sorry for taking so long on taking this, as I said in the authors note school is coming to an end. As I have my two finals days which are on Wednesday and Thursday. And I have to present my honors project on Tuesday. But Thursday I should be able to update this story faster along with a possible one shot as I have this great idea for one.**

**And as usual let me know what you think of this, I think things are just about to get good, especially with what I have in store with Mitchie's parents :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do now own the characters or the song in this chapter, just the plot.**

* * *

There are times where people wonder if they did the right thing or if running away from you problems is the only solution. If you end up running surely karma will come back and bite you in the ass if you don't go back to try to fix them.

I know that doesn't really have anything that applied to me or how I am feeling for whatever but if you knew the current situation that I am in then you would understand. I'm still trying to process what happened. When I woke up I realized I had no clothes…which meant that I must of slept with someone but when I looked to my side there was no one there which kinda broke my heart cause now I was never going to know who I drunkenly hooked up with. But maybe it's a good thing that I don't know but what if I accidentally slept with a girl and then they go off and telling everyone who they slept with that probably would be the one thing that would end up going back to my parents and then hell will break loose.

I quickly put clothes on as I started to fix up my room before making my way downstairs to clean up whatever mess was down there. It took me a bit of time before the house was decent, cause right in that moment my parents walked right through the doors.

"Good Morning." My dad kinda yelled which caused me to flinch a bit cause I was still dealing with a hangover but I didn't need them to realize that I was.

"Morning Dad, Morning Mom." I smiled and walked over to them and gave them each a hug. "So you guys have a fun time on your little getaway." I asked nicely.

"It was so lovely hunny, too bad you couldn't be there with us. Cause there were a lot of sweet guys over there that I know you would of loved."

Too bad mom I'm into girls not guys…if only I could tell you that…

"Yeah it was pretty lovely till these two sick people decided to show up." My dad spoke in a not so happy mood.

"What happened? Did they have the flu or whatever? I don't know why someone would go on a trip if they are sick." I kinda figured on what my dad was talking about but thought I would act like I don't and ask him those kind of questions.

"Oh no not that kind of sick, it was these two guys who loved to show PDA everywhere with each other. I swear I just wanted to go up to them and ask them to stop cause no one wants to see that kind of gross stuff." He shook his head, "I don't understand how someone could do stuff like that, it's so wrong and it's only going to lead them to a bad place."

That was just what I wanted to hear dad, right after I thought I hooked up with a girl, you going on about how you think gays and lesbians or whatever is wrong and that they are going to burn in hell if they don't find the light. Another reason I can't go and tell them about how I really feel and how I might be gay. This was why I am glad my parents didn't know that I kissed girls whenever I was at a party because hell probably would break loose. And I don't know if that is something that I would be able to handle.

As we all sat down at the table doing our own thing I heard my dad's phone vibrate as he picked it up and looked at it but soon something changed. Something in my dad changed that very instant that was kinda scary but also had me a bit worried on if something happened.

"Dad…you okay?" I asked in a low tone.

"Michelle is there something you want to tell me and your mother?" He asked in a stern tone which did have my mom a bit confused as she looked over at me.

Yup, I am definitely screwed on something, cause my parents never used my actual name unless I am in trouble.

"Not that I know of, I did tell you I was throwing a party last night and I kept my promise to make sure the house is clean before you got here…so I can't think of what I should tell you." I spoke quietly.

My dad slowly got up from his seat as he looked like he was trying to cool himself down but that obviously didn't work as I felt a sharp pain on the side of my face as I fell down to the ground holding my cheek. Like what the actual fuck, what did I do? But the pain was a bit too much as I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I looked up at my pissed of dad.

"Dad…what did I do? Whatever it is I'm sorry." I cried.

"I swear to god I did not raise some fag in my house." My dad spoke with anger and hearing him say that caused all color in my face to disappear.

"When were you going to tell me and your mother that your little project partner isn't just a project partner but more of a fuck buddy." He spoke in anger as he threw his phone at me.

I picked it up and looked at it and there it was me and Alex in a very heated make out session and I scrolled to the next and it showed use going up stairs.

I slept with Alex.

"Dad I'm sorry, I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. I promise it's not going to happen again. You got to trust me." I felt tears just rolling down my face as I looked up at the man that I thought loved me but right now he looked like he didn't even know who I was and was close to just beating the shit out of me.

"I don't know who you are anymore…but if you can prove to me that what is going on between you and her isn't going to happen again then I might be able to be your father again." He spoke before he stormed out of the house.

The tears continued to roll down my cheeks as I looked over at my mom as she just shook her head before getting up and following my dad. I was pretty sure I just lost my parents this morning and I don't even know what to do about it or what to do right now. I still couldn't believe it was Alex that I slept with, the girl I couldn't help but wonder how it would feel if I kissed her and last night I got that opportunity and it must have been really good if we ended up in bed together. But if I had to cut contact with Alex to get my parents back then that was probably something that I would have to do. Cause I wasn't going to lose them over some drunken hook up.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled till I stopped at Alex's number.

_Alex..we really need to talk, is it possible for you to get here a little bit sooner then planned? –Mitchie_

_Uh yeah sure, any particular time you would like for me to come over? –Alex_

_How about now? Cause my parents just left and I have the whole house to myself and it gets a bit lonely here sometimes. –Mitchie_

_Okay I will be over real soon :) –Alex_

After her last text I just closed the phone and made my way upstairs. I didn't even know what to do right now or what I was going to say to Alex when she got here. Oh hey Alex just thought I would let you know that we had sex last night and now my parents hate me so I'm cutting you out of my life…yeah that was something that I couldn't say to her cause then I would end up starting drama with her and I didn't need that to happen. So maybe if I tell her that we gathered enough information about each other for the project that I can just get everything sorted and then once I am done I give it to her and she can fix or add anything that she would need and that we don't need to be meeting up anymore…yeah that can work. Sounds like it can be a great plan or at least I hoped it would be one.

I looked around my room as I stopped at my keyboard as I couldn't help but smile as I ran my fingers across it. I took a seat in front of it before I began to play the first thing that popped in my head…or well a song that I haven't exactly completed yet.

_Here am I am, feels like the walls are closing in_

_Once again, it's time to face it and be strong_

_I wanna do the right thing now_

_I know it's up to me somehow_

_I've lost my way_

I could feel a tear run down my face as I finished the first part.

_If I could take it all back I would now_

_I never meant to let you all down_

_And now I've go to try to turn it all around_

_And figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way, so I promise_

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_

_Maybe it's not too late_

_Maybe it's not too late_

At this point of the song tears were just falling down my face as I was close to crying but I had to hold it back as I wanted to try to fix this song.

_So I'll take a stand even though it's complicated_

_If I can I wanna change the way I made it_

_I gotta do the right thing now_

_I know it's up to me somehow_

_I'll find my way_

_If I could take it all back I would now_

_I never meant to let you all down_

_And now I've go to try to turn it all around_

_And figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way, so I promise_

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_

_Maybe it's not too late_

_I'm gonna find the strength to be the_

_One that holds it all together_

_Show you that I'm sorry but I_

_Know that we can make it better_

_If I could take it all back I would now_

_I never meant to let you all down_

_And now I've got to try to turn it all around_

_And figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way, so I promise_

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_

_Maybe it's not too late_

_I never meant to let you all down_

_And now I've got to try to turn it all around_

_And figure out how to fix this_

_I know there's a way, so I promise_

_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_

_Maybe it's not too late_

_Maybe it's not too late_

As I placed the last bit on the keyboard I soon stopped as I sighed and just let the tears fall, this morning officially sucked and it soon was going to get worse when I kick Alex out of my life before she could really get into it. I loved hanging out with her and talking to her but was it all worth it when I knew I was going to lose my family in the process. There was soon a knock on the door as I got up and walked over to the mirror as I noticed how red my eyes were as I tried my best to fix it up so it didn't look like I cried but it was hard to try to cover up the red slap mark on my face so maybe I could just come up with some excuse on why it looked like I got slapped.

As I made my way downstairs I opened the door and to my surprise it wasn't Alex but Jason.

"Jason…" I spoke in a low tone. "Um what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come by and check up on you and I am glad I did cause you look like a mess and..did someone slap you?" He asked me.

I couldn't even come up with someone as I just broke down and moved my arms around him.

"I messed up Jas and I don't know what to do." I cried into his chest as he walked me into the house and closed the door behind him before we made our way to the couch as he rubbed my back gently as he kept his arms around me as he kissed the top of my head.

"Mitch you going to tell me what happened? Cause you are really worrying me right now." He spoke in a worried tone.

"Someone sent my dad a picture of me kissing Alex and walking her up to my room and now they hate me and he told me he doesn't even know who I am and I just don't know what to do..I invited Alex over so I can tell her that we are done with the project so I don't have to worry about seeing her cause I don't want my parents hating me." I sobbed.

"Did your dad slap you?"

I just slowly nodded my head before I buried my head into his chest as I continued to cry. Things really were messed up right now and I have finally broke down, I was letting everything out and I didn't even know if this was something that I could fix cause I know if I cut Alex out of my life my dad will still know that I hooked up with a girl and probably wouldn't look at me the same anymore and that just hurt even more.

"I messed up and I don't know if this can get fixed." I mumbled but soon our conversation got interrupted by the doorbell. "Oh god she's here and I don't know if I want her seeing me look like this." I began to panic.

"Mitch don't worry I got it." He smiled softly at me and kissed my forehead. "I will break the news to her so you don't have to." He whispered as I slowly nodded my head as I watched him get up and walk over to the door and calmly talked to Alex.

All I could here was Why and What? Then a slightly quiet okay before Jason closed the door and walked over to me.

"Everything is going to be okay Mitch, I'm here with you and I will stay by your side through this, but you do have to know that your parents are going to know that you are gay and if they don't like it then screw them and if they kick you out you know you can stay at my place as my parents love you and would do anything for you." He smiled softly.

"Thanks Jas, I don't know what I would do without you." I sighed.

Alex wasn't going to be showing up here anymore, I had Jas here by my side and now I just needed to see how things were going to with my parents and if cutting Alex out of my life was a smart thing to do. Cause right now…it doesn't feel right cause for some odd reason I feel like a part of me is gone when I had Jason break the news to her.

If she knew what happened then maybe she might understand but I know she is going to hate me but right now I just had to deal with that.

* * *

**So guess what, I am done with school for the semester so I should have more time to be able to update this :D**

**I know this chapter isn't what you thought it would be but my angst heart just needed some angst so I thought I would let you guys deal with it. But now you got a good look on how her parents are...I can say they are kinda based on some real life experience or well kinda future predictions. Okay back to the story, I hope you all liked it cause honestly this chapter hurt writing cause I just wanted to hug Mitchie and have her run out to Alex and tell her what happened but as you can tell she is just thinking about pleasing her parents and trying to make them happy even if it might not make her happy.**

**So tell me what you think and the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter I get cause you have no idea how happy your reviews make me and encourage me to update faster :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything else, just the plot.**

* * *

The next couple of weeks weren't a great couple of weeks for the brunette, she knew her parents still weren't really happy with her especially with the fact that they know she hooked up with a girl. Mitchie doesn't regret doing it but with how her parents were acting she wished there was something that she could to that could take it all back so that things could go back to normal. But now, things were never going to go back to normal, as they all sat in silence around the table Mitchie just looked at her food as she pushed it around with her fork.

"You okay sweetie?" Her mom asked.

Mitchie looked up and gave her mom a slight smile, "Yeah, just not hungry. Is it alright if I go up to my room?"

"Yeah of course." Her mom spoke with slight worry in her tone but Mitchie just pushed it aside as she got up and made her way upstairs.

There is one thing you should know that has happened since Mitchie decided to push Alex out of her life, yes the other girl hasn't given up on why Mitchie was suddenly acting like this but for the last couple weeks the brunette hasn't exactly been eating. It was more of a rare occasion if you saw the girl ate. Yes it wasn't healthy for the girl but she just didn't have the energy to eat and she felt really depressed and didn't feel like herself so she didn't see the point in eating. And usually her appetite wasn't really there either.

As she made her way inside her room she looked around her room and let out a sigh before she plopped down on her bed as she looked up at the ceiling.

"If only my life could be a whole lot easier then it is now." She mumbled but soon heard her phone vibrate as she picked it up to see who it was from and to her surprised it was Alex.

_Hey...can we talk? -Alex_

_It's probably best if we don't. -Mitchie_

_Well...technically we are seeing as you responded. -A_

_Look Alex, things with my family isn't that great and its best if you just stay away from me. -M_

_Why? What did I do? -A_

_It's complicated.. -M_

_Then uncomplicated it, we were starting to become friends till you send Jason to tell me that you don't want to be around me anymore and that we were finished with our project. And I thought maybe after a little bit of time you would eventually tell me what is going on. So you going to tell me? -A_

_They know.. -M_

_Know what? -A_

_The party..were you and I hooked up. -M_

_You know? -A_

_Yeah..why wouldn't I know? Just cause you left before I woke up doesn't mean I wasn't going to find out sooner or later. Why did you leave? -M_

_Look this isn't about me, this is about you? Why does it matter if you parents know? -A_

_You don't get it Alex, my parents are very religious so they weren't exactly happy that we hooked up and told me to get rid of you so I did what I could. I couldn't even tell you to leave so I had Jason do it cause I was afraid and a coward. -M_

_Oh.. -A_

_Yeah...look I do want to be friends with you. But it's best if we don't associate with one another cause of my parents. -M_

_So..maybe we can secretly be friends? It's just a suggestion. -A_

_Look how about I think about it and I talk to you later? -M_

_Okay, talk to you later. -A_

Mitchie couldn't help but smile as she moved her phone to her chest as she let out a sigh before she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Mitchie...Mitchie wake up." A male voice spoke which caused the brunette to groan and roll onto her stomach hoping the sound that she was hearing was just her imagination as she didn't exactly want to get up right now. The fact that she was thinking about secretly being friends with Alex did sound nice even though she couldn't help but want to be more then friends...or at least kiss her when they both weren't drunk so she would know for sure if she had any kind of feelings for the raven haired girl.

"Mitchie wake up god dammit." Mitchie felt someone shake her as she instinctively smacked whoever it was as she sat up.

"Uh ow." The boy spoke as he rubbed his cheek.

"Oh my gosh Jas I'm so sorry. You know you shouldn't do that when trying to wake me up. But what are you doing here so early." Mitchie mumbled as she rubbed her eyes trying to wake up.

"Well for one I thought I would pick you up for school and two I thought I would see how my bestie was doing and knew you wouldn't want to be here with your dad and all." He licked his lips.

Mitchie's POV

Did I ever tell you all that I had the best friend a girl could ask for? I probably have but he literally is the best and I don't know what I would do without him. With what was going on with my dad and everything I knew it was best that I just get out and leave, it hurt that I couldn't be myself around him or be who I wanted to be but that was just the way of life or maybe I was just afraid.

"Jas..can I talk to you before we leave?" I ask in a low tone.

"Mitch, you don't even have to ask that as I am always here to listen to you." He smiled softly at her.

"Do you think I should just tell my parents that I am gay instead of pretending to be something I'm not?" I ask him.

"Look I don't want to tell you on what you should and shouldn't do but this is your life and you shouldn't have to hide who you are Mitch. Yes I know it's a scary thing when it comes to your parents and they will do who knows what to you because of this. But I will still love you and everyone else will too. It may take your parents a bit of time to accept you for who you are but I know they eventually will cause you are their only daughter and they wouldn't want to lose you." He smiled a bit as he moved his hand to the side of her face. "So what if you are gay? Means I get a better partner to go hit on girls with." He chuckled.

The next thing that happened was something that I didn't think was going to happen. And lets just say it was a very terrifying moment.

"Can I talk to Mitchie?" My dad spoke as he seemed very calm with no anger or anything in his body. Which probably was the reason Jason didn't seem to mind and said he will be out in the living room. I wished he didn't leave, I wish he stayed and then maybe things wouldn't of ended the way they did.

As Jason left I looked over at my dad as I gave him a soft smile as I opened my mouth to speak I felt a sharp pain in the side of my face as I realized he just slapped me. "Did I hear that correctly? You're gay?" He soon pushed me down to the ground and kicked me right int he side as I let out a low groan.

"Dad please." I begged, "I'm sorry."

"Oh you better, cause I didn't raise such a disgusting thing." He spoke in a low angry tone as he continued to beat me, I think he was hoping he would beat the gay out of me but that wasn't something that he could control. As pain started to shoot more through my body I could feel myself slowly fading in and out of consciousness. I didn't even realize it had come to an end till I heard another voice in the room which I was assuming was Jason as he probably did hear some of my screaming or maybe my dads yelling that I can't recall cause of how much pain I was in.

"Mitch..Mitch..." I heard his voice and then everything went silent and turned black.

Beep...Beep...Beep

That was the only sound I heard when I woke up, I didn't know where I was till I opened my eyes and looked around as I realized I was in the hospital. God so what happened really did happen. Oh god Jason..he must of saw what my dad did to me and that was the last thing I wanted him to see but I saw the shaggy hair boy next to me as I smiled softly as I ran my thumb across the top of his hand which must of woke him up as he sat up and smiled softly at me.

"Mitch you're awake, I'm so glad you are okay. I can't believe that your dad did that to you...I'm just glad that I got there in time cause I'm sure he was close to killing you back there."

"Thanks Jas..does anyone else know I am here?" I ask in a whisper.

He shook his head, "No one knows, I know you didn't want me to tell anyone so I thought I would leave it to you to tell people." He spoke softly.

I soon heard a vibrate as I looked over at my phone on the table next to my bed I reached over and grabbed it and read the text.

_Hey where are you? -C_

_Mitch is everything okay? -T_

_I noticed you weren't at school and thought I would see if everything was alright. -A_

I couldn't help but smile at a few other texts I got as I responded to them but I just didn't know what to send Alex. Should I tell her that I was at the hospital or maybe I should not...no she needed to know and I needed to talk to her.

_I'm at the hospital...got into a...well I will get more into it if you want to come over. We really need to talk. -M_

_Oh my gosh, I will be there as soon as I can, I will see you when I get there. -A_

"So you and Alex are finally going to talk?" Jason asked.

I slowly nodded my head as I couldn't help but smile. Things were going to get better, I just know it. My dad knows I'm gay and I wasn't afraid of having to keep it a secret.

"Jas..where am I going to be staying? I can't go back home after what happened?" I spoke with worry in my tone.

"Don't worry Mitch, I have that all figured out. You are going to be staying with me in the mean time till well probably till we both graduate and head off to college." He chuckled.

Our conversation was cut short when there was a knock on the door and soon a familiar face walked in as I smiled softly.

"I'll leave you two alone." Jas spoke as he playfully winked at me before he got up and walked out of the room.

"Hey.." I spoke in a low, soft tone.

"What happened?" Alex ask.

I let out a sigh as I looked down at my hands. "My dad over heard my conversation with Jason about me admitting that I'm gay and thought he could beat the gay out of me. But Jason got there in time and stopped it before my dad could do anymore damage."

"Oh my gosh, Mitch...I'm so sorry.."

"Alex it's okay. It's over now and I'm staying at Jason's so I don't have to be afraid to be who I am and I don't have to try to ignore these feelings that I get." I smiled at Alex who gave me a confused facial expression.

"Feelings? What kind of feelings?" She asked still a bit confused.

"I don't know how to explain them Alex, but there is just something about you that I just want to get to know more about and whenever I am around you I want to kiss you and to hold you. I never thought I would feel this way towards someone. Especially someone who I wouldn't of gotten the chance to meet if it weren't for the school project." I giggled.

"Wait...you like me?" She still seemed a bit unsure on this whole thing.

"Yes I do and was wondering when I get better and get out of here if I can take you out on a date?" I spoke with a big smile on my face.

* * *

**So..this chapter is kinda sucky and I apologize for that. I am busy dealing with a really bad sickness so my head has kinda been in a place of its own but I didn't want that to stop me from updating this and making my loyal awesome readers waiting. As I said I should be able to update this a little bit faster since I am on a summer break now.**

**And what a better way to end this then on a slight cliffhanger ;P will Alex say yes? Or will she say no? Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn**

**Also if you haven't noticed this story is coming close to an end soon, but I might end up making another story once I finish this. I do have a whole idea going on about it and if you want I can give you guys a little preview and you can tell me if you think it would be a good idea or not. I would just post it as a authors note though :P**

**So review and let me know what you think of this chapter and my little idea :)**


	9. AN 2

**Hey everyone, I know you are expecting another chapter. And honestly I haven't really started it yet as I haven't had the motivation to do it and I don't want you guys to think I am abandoning this story. Even though there are moments where I feel like I don't really have use to keep this story going. You have no idea how much your reviews motivate me to keep on going and only getting one is kinda discouraging, that one person knows who they are and I can say you did make my night a whole lot better :)**

**And well I did have another story that I was curious about writing, it's more of a one shot probably cause I love writing those. I kinda want to do one that is a bit based off the book The Fault In Our Stars, I know a very sad book but I would put my own little twist to the story I won't say who will be in whos shoes. Just thought I would see if you guys would be interested in me writing a one shot about that or not.**

**If you guys want to talk to me somewhere outside of fanfic you can contact me on my twitter: amazingshaniqua or my tumblr: warriorllovatic**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

Alex's POV

This really couldn't be happening could it, the girl that I started to have a crush on is asking me out. Out of all the people that she could ask out on a date she is asking me. I know the time isn't really that convenient seeing as we are in a hospital cause her dad beat the crap out of her...so maybe she isn't asking me cause she likes me, maybe its the pain meds that are making her like this. Yeah that's it, she's just super delirious and isn't thinking straight. But seeing as she was still waiting for an answer I wasn't real sure on what to say, should I say yes, should I say no or just tell her I would think about it.

"Mitchie.." I spoke.

"Alex it's fine, I understand that you don't really want to go on a date with me, especially with all this baggage and the fact that my dad beat the crap out of me cause I'm a lesbian." She sighed as she looked down at her hands.

"It's not that, it's just. Are you sure you want to go out with me. I mean you could ask anyone at school and I'm sure they would say yes. Plus I'm not the most popular person in school and I don't know if you would want to be seen with me." I sighed.

"Alex, I don't give a shit about popularity. Cause right now all that I really care about is you and Jas and well any of my true friends." She smiled softly at me.

God that smile could just make my heart melt and it just made me want to kiss her. But I knew that was something that I wasn't going to push for cause right now I just wanted to try to get to know the girl better and maybe there can be a chance that me and here could well become an item.

"Then yes."

"Yes what?" Mitchie asked with a bit of confusion written on her face.

"I will go on a date with you." I smiled softly as I saw a huge grin on her face.

**Later On..**

I plopped down on my bed as I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Harper's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Harper, I have so much I need to tell you."

"If it's about Mitchie being in the hospital, pretty much everyone already knows that."

"It's not that, but it does have to do with Mitchie though." I had a huge smile on my face as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Then spill girl." I heard Harper laugh.

"Well...you won't believe me but...Mitchie asked me out on a date." I spoke as the line stayed quiet for a little bit till I heard a slight scream.

"OH MY GOD! Really? What did you say? Please tell me you actually said yes. Cause we all know how big of a crush you have on the girl."

I couldn't help but laugh as I shook my head, Harper really was something but this was just another reason I loved the girl. I honestly don't know what I would do without her, plus I know this wasn't a conversation I could have with Shane or Nate.

"Yes I said yes, I would be stupid if I said no. Even though I was close to telling her I would think about it." I admitted.

"What? Why?"

"Well, I guess I just thought she was asking me cause she was a bit drugged up and seeing as I'm not the most popular girl in school that I didn't think she would want to be seen with me. But then she reassured me and told me she didn't care about popularity and that she only cared about me and Jas and a few other true friends."

"OH MY GOD. So when is this date?"

"I uh..I don't know I think she might text me the info." I honestly didn't know when the date was going to be and she didn't tell me if she was going to text me or not.

That was when I heard my phone let me know there was a text as I noticed there was a text from Mitchie.

"I'm going to let you go as I just got a text from Mitchie. So I will talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah and you better tell me everything that happens."

I just laughed and shook my head as I said goodbye before hanging up and reading Mitchie's text.

_Hey..I forgot to tell you when the date was..or did I tell you? My head is a little fuzzy on that detail. -M_

_Oh don't worry you didn't tell me and I was about to text you on when you wanted to have the date...I would plan it but I don't know when you get out of the hospital. -A_

_Actually I should be getting out a little bit later today and will be staying at Jason's place and should be going back to school the day after tomorrow. So maybe this weekend? How about we say Saturday? If that is cool with you. -M_

_Saturday works perfectly, especially since my parents are going out of town and my brothers won't be here either. -A_

_Awesome, so I will see you the day after tomorrow then :) -M_

_Sounds like it. -A_

Our texts did continue on as we just talked about how our day was and I would occasionally ask her how she was and if she was excited to be getting out of the hospital. I honestly hated Mitchie's dad, I can't believe he would do something like that to his own daughter. Yeah my parents weren't to happy when they figured out I was gay but they learned to accept it and learned to love me. They are my parents after all and I am their only daughter and in their words they don't want to lose me just cause they didn't really like the fact that I was gay but would learn to accept it. That's why I love them, they did whatever they can to make me happy and truly be there for me. I was kinda scared on what might happen when I do bring home a girl and scared on how they would react.

**A few days later..**

It was finally the day that Mitchie will be back at school, I really did miss seeing her. Actually that is a total lie as I saw her yesterday when I thought I would drop on by and see how she was. It's still unbelievable that she wants to go on a date with me, out of all the people she could pick she wants me. I never thought this day would come, for when my dream finally became reality. **  
**

As I walked into school I had a big grin on my face but that didn't last long when a familiar blonde stopped in front of me.

"So heard you had a date with Mitchie." Tess spoke as she didn't seem to have a happy facial expression on her face.

"Yeah..so.." I didn't know what this girls problem was or why she cared if I had a date with Mitchie.

"Let me make this clear to you, you are going to tell her you can't go on a date with her. Seeing her all sad and everything I will come in and sweep her off her feet and then we will go on and be like Alex who? I am only doing this to save you humiliation we both know that Mitchie would never date a girl like you. I mean come on your are a complete loser and I'm the hottest girl in school. If you want to be safe from anything me or any of the other kids would do to you, you would listen to me..okay..okay. Nice talking to you." She smiled as she waved and walked right past me.

That did not just happen.

What the hell just happened?

Tess is gay or bisexual. When did that happen? When did she have a thing for Mitchie? Oh god what am I going to do.

"So I saw Tess talking to you, what did the bitch want?" I heard a familiar guy voice as I turned and smiled a bit when I saw Nate.

"Well she wants me to tell Mitchie I can't go on a date with her."

"And are you going to listen to her?" Nate asked as he raised an eyebrow at me.

Was I going to do that? I couldn't do it. I been waiting since 7th grade to go on a date with her and I can't just suddenly tell her I can't because Tess practically threatened me.

"I don't know. I mean I don't know what Tess would do to me if I didn't go through with what she wants me to do. But I also been waiting since 7th grade to go on a date with Mitchie and I don't think I would have another opportunity like this." I sighed.

"Look no matter what I won't let Tess hurt you or do anything to you. So don't listen to her okay. You have me and Shane by your side and I'm sure Jason is on your side too so that is three of the most popular guys in school that is on your side. Plus you will have to tell Mitchie what Tess did cause that can probably help prevent her from doing anything to you." Nate tried to reassure me.

I never thought agreeing to go on a date with Mitchie would lead to all of this drama. My life was a whole lot easier when no one noticed me and that I could just walk through these halls without worrying about Tess and her posse bugging me.

"Nate I need to go get something from my locker so I will talk to you later." I gave him a soft smile before giving him a quick hug before making my way over to my locker as I began to put some stuff in it along with taking stuff out of it. Once I closed my locker door I pretty much had a heart attack when I saw someone on the other side.

"Oh my god Mitchie, you can't just do that to a girl. I could of had a heart attack and then you wouldn't have that date on Saturday." I joked around as I had my hand on my chest as my heart was still pounding.

She just giggled, "I'm sorry, I just was excited to see you. I kinda didn't miss being here but it's not like we have that much longer till winter break." She smiled as we began making our way to our first class.

"Um..Mitchie there is something I need..." I was soon rudely interrupted by the same girl that threatened me this morning.

"Oh my god Mitchie, it's so great to see you. We all missed you, you going to at least sit and watch cheer practice. I swear it's not the same without you there." Tess pouted a bit which did cause me to roll my eyes.

"I was thinking about it, plus I need to talk to coach about a few things. I really hate that I can't do any kind of cheering for a few weeks. I don't even know what to do with all this free time that I have now." Mitchie smiled softly at the other girl.

"Well I know a few things that you can do with your free time, I say we hang out after school and have one of our old time sleep overs like we use to have." Tess spoke as she moved her hand onto Mitchie's shoulder.

I swear this girl is just asking to be punched, I knew what she was doing but I couldn't just break because of what she was doing.

"Yeah sure, I will text you if I am able to or not okay, I will talk to you later." Mitchie gave Tess a hug before grabbing my hand and making our way inside the classroom.

I could feel the daggers that Tess was shooting at me, I just couldn't help but look back at her and smirk.

If she wanted to play games, then she is in for a time of her life cause these were the kind of games that I liked. Even though she was one step ahead of me right now but I knew how to easily win this game.

* * *

**There you have it, the last chapter...kidding. That would be one horrible way to end this chapter. I was planning on ending with 8 chapters but so many more ideas just flooded my head that there is a possibility of two more chapters and an epilogue.**

**Isn't Tess a bitch? I just needed to add something to add a little bit more drama as I am a huge drama whore. **

**I'm sorry this chapter is short, its more of a filler I guess. Next chapter will be the date chapter :) or at least the date will be in it and I will give you lots of Malex fluffiness/cuteness.**

**So just let me know what you think and I promise I will update faster, things with me just haven't been that great which was why it took forever to update and when I had a little moment on just stopping this story. I promise I won't and will keep going till I finish it.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

Alex's POV

I don't know how to put this or how to say it but with just two words. School Sucks.

Yeah I use to like enjoy going to school and I thought I would enjoy it now that me and Mitchie were growing closer and well our date was getting closer but boy was I wrong. Ever since Tess found out about our little date and the fact that I didn't cancel it didn't really make matters better. It made them worse.

Tess did her best to make my life a living hell. She mainly did it without Mitchie around and I somehow couldn't tell Mitchie that Tess was doing all the cruel things to me.

First it was her causing my lunch to spill all over me and by the time Mitchie got there Tess was no where in site and when Mitchie asked I just say I tripped over my own feet and had the food spill all over me.

Second was my locker with loser spray painted on it and there was Tess holding the spray paint can with a smirk on her face along with a couple of her friends laughing. And by the time Mitchie got there and asked me if I knew who did this I told her no I don't she wanted to go to the principle and help figure out who did it but I just told her to not worry about it as it was probably just some stupid prank and I just needed to not let whoever did it not think it bothered me.

Those were just the first two and as time went on things just didn't end and I was so close to wanting to punch the girl in the face but I had to hold myself back.

Mitchie's POV

This week has been a really strange week, and it all had to do with Alex. Maybe she was rethinking about going on the date with me, which I am hoping wasn't true cause the thought of Alex brought a smile to my face. I don't know what this girl was doing to me but I just couldn't help but smile and think about kissing her and actually calling her mine. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, I mean I did want her to be my girlfriend but I know I shouldn't push Alex into something she wasn't ready for and maybe she didn't want to be in a relationship yet.

As I was making my way to my locker I soon felt someone grab my arm and when I turned around I noticed Tess as I smiled softly at her.

"Hey Tess, I feel like I haven't really seen you all day."

"Yeah I know, sorry I just been busy talking to coach and doing a few uh..school things. So I heard you are going to be joining us again real soon." She smiled softly.

"Yeah I know, I mean I didn't think I was going to be able to get back on after everything that has happened but honestly I don't know what I would do without cheerleading." I know I should just stop but cheerleading really did mean alot to me and it has helped me make a bunch of friends and able to do something that I love.

There was just one thing that I was scared about.

Them finding out I'm gay.

"And I talked to the teammates and we are all real happy to have you come back. We all missed you, and well I missed having you around. I swear the team isn't the same without you Mitch."

"So you guys are okay with me being gay?" I tilted my head a bit as I looked at Tess.

"Yeah of course we are, just cause your gay doesn't mean anything. Just try to not stare at all of us when we are changing." Tess playfully winked.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit as I shook my head.

"Well I have to go, I have a few things I need to prepare for. But I will see you early tomorrow for practice okay?" I spoke as Tess just nodded before I turned around and quickly made my way out of the school and into my car. I wanted to wait and see Alex but I wanted to get everything perfect for our date tonight. I still can't help but smile whenever I think about that.

**Later On..**

As I got back home I quickly headed upstairs to the guest room aka my room now as I quickly took a shower and dried my hair before changing into a nice pink dress with a white jean jacket over top of it as I looked at my reflection as I couldn't help but smile as I turned and looked at my guitar as I walked over to it and ran my hand over the top of the strings.

_Tonight you are going to open up another side of you Mitch._ I thought to myself.

As I got everything together I told Jason goodbye before I got in my car and made my way over to Alex's house. God my heart was pounding right now, and I was pretty sure my nerves were kicking in really badly right now. I just wanted to make Alex happy and hope that this date could be an amazing date and one that will be unforgettable.

It wasn't long till I pulled into front of her house as I looked up at it as I took in a deep breath and made my way over to the front door and knocked lightly on the door and waited for someone to answer. As the door opened a boy that was maybe a little bit older then me and had a little bit of resemblance to Alex.

"Hey I'm here for Alex.." I licked my lips a bit.

"You're Mitchie right?" The boy asked.

I just slowly nodded my head as I gave him a slight smile.

"I'm Justin, Alex's brother. You won't believe how much Alex has been talking about you since she got home and about how excited she was for this date." He chuckled.

"JUSTIN." I heard Alex scream which did cause me to giggle and next thing I knew I was being dragged back to my car as I waved bye to Justin before looking over at Alex.

"Your brother seems nice." I playfully smirked at her as I noticed the slight pink color on her cheeks.

"He can be but doesn't know what he should keep to himself and what he should tell people." She mumbled.

"So since you dragged me away from your brother and practically to my car I guess you are ready to start this date." I grinned.

She smiled back, "Yeah so where are you taking me." She asked as she got into the car as I hopped into the drivers side.

"That is a surprise so I need you to put this on." She held up a blind fold.

Alex just pouted and was about to complain but I just leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "Just put it on please?" I whispered.

She just slowly nodded her head and put the blind fold on.

"But I swear if I end up in some ditch I think my brother can confirm on how I got there."

God she was cute and I couldn't help but giggle a bit from her comment as I began my drive to our destination, luckily it wasn't to far from here and as we got there I quickly took the stuff out of the trunk before I lead her over to where we were having our date.

"Wait right here." I told her as I had her stand a little bit away from it before I walked over to the blanket and took some food out of the basket along with our drinks as I made sure everything looked perfect I looked over at her and let her know that she could take the blind fold off.

As she took it off she was quiet for a little bit which made me began to think that maybe I did something wrong. Maybe she didn't want to have a picnic next to the lake..I thought it was romantic especially since this was the one area you can get a nice look at all the stars.

"I guess you don't like it..I'm sorry I just.."

"No no I love it, this is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me." She whispered as she walked over to me and took a seat as she grabbed my hand. "Thanks Mitch, this means alot to me." She whispered before leaning over and kissing my cheek which did cause my cheeks to turn a light shade of pink.

"And since I know you love mexican food I thought why not have some enchiladas, one of the only mexican foods that my mom is really good at. I mean she can make others but this was just a recipe that has been in my family for awhile now." I spoke softly.

"I love it, how about we start eating before it gets cold." She giggled before we began to eat.

After talking about a few embarrassing moments in our past and a few things we loved we ended up laying down in the grass looking right up at the stars. Nothing could get better then this moment, I don't think I had a night as amazing as this in a long time.

"So I saw that you had a guitar here...is that a sign that you are going to be singing to me?" Alex asked.

I totally forgot that I brought it with me. I looked over at the guitar case before looking over at Alex.

"That was something that I was going to do but now I don't know. I just...I haven't really played it in awhile and I thought you could be the first person to actually hear me sing, well third actually cause my mom and Jason have heard me sing."

"I want to..please for me?" She pouted.

I so couldn't say no to that pout so I just caved as I got up and walked over to the case as I grabbed my guitar before walking back over to her and took a seat next to her.

"So this song I wrote awhile ago..so well I hope you like it." I just strummed a few strings to make sure it was in tune before I began to play the first few cords to the song before I began to sing.

_Tell me what to do about you_  
_I already know I can see in your eyes_  
_When you're selling the truth_  
_'Cause it's been a long time coming_  
_So where you running to?_  
_Tell me what to do about you_

_You got your way of speaking_  
_Even the air you're breathing_  
_You could be anything_  
_But you don't know what to believe in_  
_You got the world before you_  
_If I could only show you_  
_But you don't know what to do_

_Tell me what to do about you_  
_Something on your mind_  
_Baby all of the time_  
_You could bring down a room_  
_Oh yeah_  
_This day has a long time coming_  
_I say it's nothing new_  
_Tell me what to do about you_

_You got your way of speaking_  
_Even the air you're breathing_  
_You could be anything_  
_But you don't know what to believe in_  
_You've got the world before you_  
_If I could only show you_  
_But you don't know what to do_

_You think about it_  
_Can you ever change?_  
_Finish what you started_  
_Make me want to stay_  
_Tired of conversation_  
_Show me something real_  
_Find out what your part is_  
_Play it how you feel_

_Tell me what to do, about you_  
_Is there anyway, anything I can say_  
_Won't break us in two_  
_'Cause it's been a long time coming_  
_I can't stop loving you_  
_Tell me what to do about you_

_You got your way of speaking_  
_Even the air you're breathing_  
_You could be anything_  
_But you don't know what to do believe in_  
_You've got the world before you_  
_If I could only show you_  
_But you don't know what to do_  
_Oooh_  
_You could be anything_  
_But you don't know what to believe in_  
_World before you_  
_Show you_  
_But you don't know what to do_  
_Yeah_

After I strummed the last bit I slowly looked over at Alex as she seemed to be a bit speechless. My doubts were about to kick in before she began to talk.

"That was amazing Mitch, I swear you really need to show more people how talented you are. You are just like my friends Nate and Shane, all three of you guys are going to make it big if you share your music with the world. But I'm really glad that you decided to sing a song for me, makes me feel very honored and very lucky." She giggled.

"That's cause you are lucky, well I would say I am lucky cause somehow you decided to give me a chance and show you that I'm not like any typical cheerleader. And plus being around you I feel like I can be myself and not be afraid of being me. I just want you to know that I'm not going to push you into do anything you aren't ready for and this whole thing is still a little new to me but I hope there will be more nights like this." I spoke softly as I put my guitar down to the side as I moved so I was sitting next to Alex as I intertwined our fingers. "You are the only girl that I want to be with. But I don't know if I am ready to any kind of label just yet."

"Mitchie it's fine, I don't expect you to just suddenly jump on board and be my girlfriend. I will give you as much time as you want, but I can assure you I don't want this to be the only night as I would love more nights like this." She spoke softly as she slowly began to lean in.

As I leaned in to close the gap as I kissed her softly, this wasn't like the kiss in the car this was a kiss that I didn't want to end. The feelings that I was getting from this kiss was feelings that I didn't want to go away, feelings that I have never experienced before. I slowly moved my hand to the side of her face as I deepened the kiss a bit as I soon straddled her hips as her arms made their way around my waist as my fingers tangled into her hair.

This really was a great way to end this night. Well before we had to head back to her place to drop her off but that was a thought I wasn't going to think about.

Air was soon needed as we both pulled away and rested our foreheads against one another.

"Wow." Was the only words that escaped both of our lips.

I don't think words could describe what just happened.

But for sure we both can mark off this night as one of the best nights of our lives or well one that will be unforgettable.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, every time I got on a computer to start typing this I got pulled away to do some real life not so fun stuff. But here you go, I know this chapter probably sucks but I thought it was a little bit cute cause I thought I would add some cuteness before I add in the total Tess drama that will be coming soon to a store near you..okay more like maybe the next few chapters so enjoy the cute Malex while you can ;) hehehe**

**And well just let me know what you think.**


End file.
